


A Walk to a Park

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Mexican Horror, enid and mariluz take enid's baby sisters to a park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mariluz and Enid takes Briella and Brianna to a park.





	A Walk to a Park

Mariluz was still sleeping, at least.

That is, when suddenly her phone buzzed.

Hearing her phone buzzing, Mariluz slightly opened her eyes and groggily picked up her phone.

To her surprise, it was a text message from Enid: 'Meet me at my house'.

Even though she's half-awake, she did not expect Enid to wake her up. Moreover, the message she sent was a bit curious. So she sent back:'wgat ip tgip akk abovt'

A few moments later, the grudge girl sent in response: 'I can't understand what you were trying to say :/'

Mariluz groaned as quietly as she could. She sent back: 'sorry, i just woke up. I asked what this is all about'

A moment later, she received three more texts: 'I'll tell you when we're there', 'Also tell your mom you got invited to my house there', and 'When she asks about it, of course'

Mariluz shifted her eyes upwards, sighing. Sure. As if that wouldn't raise suspicion.

She got up and dressed herself as quietly as she could.

Later, at Enid's house, Mariluz went to the baby room and saw the skull mobile, purple wallpaper and the dolls. She heard a creepy music box.

"Uh-oh not creepy nursery rhyme music?"

She sees the crib and unwrapped the pink blanket to show a tan skinned baby girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Aww!" Mariluz marveled to Briella.

“Hey Mariluz.”

Mariluz screamed and turned around to find Enid behind her.

"Ooh, ooh, what does your baby sister look like?" Mariluz asked Enid nervously.

"Let's take a look." Enid sighed.

The blanket came off and the baby appeared to have Enid's black hair and had pale skin.

Mariluz screamed "Enid what is that?"

Enid facepalmed

Soon, they went for a walk in the park.

"Man, you guys are heavy, I wish Mariluz and I had strollers." Enid said as she and Mariluz carried the babies.

The babies giggled and as if by supernatural magic, two creepy strollers appeared.

"Hey, they can understand us!" Enid smiled.

"Yeah." Mariluz smiled.

The babies then giggled and the vendor in the ice cream truck turned into a giant bunny which scared the kids away.

The babies gently cooed and there were suddenly dark storm clouds and it began to rain blood.

"What's going on!." Mariluz screamed.

"I don't know what's happening." Enid said as she summon a creepy umbrella.


End file.
